marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob (Ararat Corporation) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Mesa Verde, New Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (Brown Category:Brown Hair mustache) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Head of , would-be conqueror | Education = | Origin = Unnamed Alien robot race | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Daniel Way; Paco Medina | First = Venom #10 | HistoryText = In the distant past, a species of self-replicating silicon-based robotic spiders arrived on Earth with the mission to exterminate all life with a cataclysmic event that was immortalized in many cultures as the Great Flood. Learning they were being manipulated by the entity who had commissioned them to do so, the majority of the spiders abandoned the plan and returned to space. However, one colony of spider-robots was stranded on Earth and did not get the memo, continuing to plan for humanity's destruction. This colony of spiders mutated over the centuries and created two identical human avatars, both called Bob, to facilitate its plan. Bob subsequently infiltrated the highest echelons of the Earth's militaries and governments; and founded the Ararat Corporation, which he used to construct an ark-shaped space-station and create a clone of the Venom symbiote. Bob's plan was to have the original symbiote assimilate its clone, which was altered to induce it to reproduce and give birth to an army of symbiotes that would exterminate all life on Earth and prepare it for recolonization. When a benevolent colony of the same species interfered in the Ararat Corporation's plans, Bob impersonated him to trick the symbiote clone's host into going after the original Venom, remotely deactivating the cybernetic collar enabling her to control the symbiote. After Patricia was captured by the Fantastic Four in an attempt to lure Venom into a trap, Bob easily incapacitated the Human Torch and Mister Fantastic before impersonating the Suit a second time and sending her after Venom again. This time Bob was successful and the Venom symbiote assimilated its clone. For unknown reasons, Bob's plan did not come to pass, and neither he or the Ararat Corporation were seen or heard from again. Bob's authority was so great that he possesses seemingly global diplomatic immunity, being able to authorize the immediate detonation of a nuclear weapon in Canada - destroying the town of Voici and killing its inhabitants - with impunity; and threatening to have Nick Fury imprisoned in the Vault if he continued to interfere with or even spoke of the matters at hand, cowing the usually fearless S.H.I.E.L.D. director into reluctant obedience. | Personality = Bob is sadistic and genocidal, alternating between childlike glee and stern callousness while treating the human employees of the Ararat Corporation as disposable tools to further his goals. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Twins Category:Shapeshifters Category:Government Agents Category:Millionaires Category:Businesspeople Category:Diplomatic Immunity